Así empezó todo
by Solaire Gokumi
Summary: Hinata Shouyou ha descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Kageyama Tobio, su compañero de equipo sin embargo quiere mantener estos sentimientos ocultos para no hacer que su amistad se rompa, pero lo que no sabe es que sus sentimientos serán correspondidos de una manera un poco peculiar. Lo siento pesimo summary ya que soy nueva pero denle una oportunidad. Advertencia es yaoi


**Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi**

 **La historia es mía, espero que a les guste.**

 **Soy nueva en todo esto así que por favor no sean muy malos conmigo O/O**

* * *

 **Así empezó todo.**

 _Prov. Hinata Shouyou_

Odio admitirlo, pero ya no puedo seguir así. Cada vez que lo veo no puedo dejar de sonrojarme, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que está cerca, cada vez que me ve directamente a los ojos me pongo nervioso y soy más torpe cuando eso sucede.

Así es, estoy completamente enamorado de Kageyama Tobio.

Estábamos practicando hasta que no pudiéramos levantarnos (lo cual es siempre pero ahora el entrenamiento fue peor), cuando hemos terminado la práctica, me dirigí hacia Nishinoya-sempai para limpiar el gimnasio ya que nos tocaba a los de primer año y a Nishinoya, que fue castigado por su comportamiento, estaba con Nishinoya-sempai decidiendo quien iba a limpiar la parte de la bodega del gimnasio sin embargo algo nos interrumpió ya que una mano me agarro de mi muñeca con bastante fuerza.

Voltee para ver quién era y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con, (el que me pone como tonto enamorado) Kageyama; me jalo como si no tuviera peso alguno. Terminamos saliendo del gimnasio cuando el anochecer se estaba acercando.

Kageyama me arrastro hacia la parte de atrás del gimnasio; ese lugar nadie lo ve, ni tampoco se suelen acercar mucho ya que hay una historia de que si estás aquí en la noche el espíritu que reside aquí te llevara con el como un esclavo.

Una vez que llegamos Kageyama me aventó contra la reja con mucha fuerza ya que sentí como en mi espalda se marcaba la forma de la reja, cuando lo vea más tarde seguro estaría un feo moretón. Kageyama estaba enojado ya que seguía teniendo mi muñeca sujetada con mucha fuerza, tanta que hizo que gimiera de dolor; no podía ver su rostro ya que su pelo cubría su cara, y gracias a la oscuridad que estaba acentuándose mas no ayudaba mucho, pero no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba enojado conmigo ya que su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Me preguntaba la razón para la cual estuviera enojado conmigo, ya que hice bien los ejercicios, también pude recibir bien los pases que me mando, así que no entiendo porque está enojado conmigo y si le preguntaba sabía que se enojaría más pero simplemente la curiosidad me ganó.

-¿Qué te sucede Kageyama? – mi voz sonó más nerviosa de lo normal aunque no tartamudee pero sentía que tenía que correr de ahí si quería vivir.

Kageyama alzo su cabeza dejándome ver su rostro; la mirada que me dio hizo que me callara, ya que sus ojos tenían una furia que jamás había visto en él, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y tuve que agarrarme de la reja con mi mano izquierda, (la que no tenía Kageyama) para no caerme.

Su mano derecha fue directamente hacia mi cara, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el dichoso golpe, en vez de eso sentí como la reja se hizo hacia atrás haciendo que mi cuerpo también se fuera junto con ella; abrí mis ojos poco a poco viendo la mano de Kageyama a mi lado izquierdo como si estuviera tapando el camino por el cual tenía la posibilidad de irme.

Lo cual me llamo la atención en ningún momento hice el ademan de quererme ir, aunque la verdad si lo quería hacer.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estas con Nishinoya?- su voz sonó más fría y calmada que otras veces.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, no veo el motivo por el cual deba interesarte que este junto a Nishinoya-sempai.- le conteste lo más mordaz que pude sin embargo, ¿por qué diablos lo hice?, ni siquiera sé cómo saque el valor para contestarle así, ya que me estaba muriendo de un ataque de nervios por dentro y que tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer Kageyama ahorita con esa contestación.

\- Ten algo en claro Hinata, tú no puedes estar con alguien más que no sea yo.- su voz me sonó bastante a una amenaza y lo único que provoco es que me pusiera peor de lo que ya me encontraba. Si antes era un manojo de nervios ahora era un muñeco hecho de nervios.

Mis piernas que antes estaban temblando ahora perdían toda su fuerza, ni siquiera la mano que puse en la reja me ayudo; no pude aguantar mi peso y al parecer Kageyama se dio cuenta ya que en el momento en que me iba a caer me agarro con su mano izquierda mi cintura y su mano derecha mi espalda, para que no me fuera a golpear.

\- ¿Estas bien?, Hinata.- al parecer Kageyama olvido el enfado que tenía conmigo ya que se escuchaba preocupado.

\- Kageyama, ¿por qué?- agache mi mirada viendo como el brazo de Kageyama estaba en mi cintura, no quería verlo porque si lo hacia todos mis sentimientos que tenía por el iban a salir y no quería que nuestra amistad se fuera por la borda.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hinata? – me estaba comenzando a enfadarme, ahora se hacia el desentendido cuando él fue el que estaba reclamando.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – lo mire directamente al rostro, viendo como sus ojos de color negro brillaban gracias a la poca luz que había, haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que era, me odio a mí mismo por enamorarme de una persona que nunca me vería como algo más en su vida.

\- ¿Hinata, no sé de qué me estás hablando? – y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el vaso de mi paciencia y de mi tranquilidad.

\- Eres un completo idiota, Kageyama.- le grite haciendo que su rostro mostrara confusión.- Odio todo de ti, odio cada vez que me miras haciendo que me sonroje sin ninguna razón, odio cuando mi corazón se acelera con un simple roce de tus manos, odio cada vez que me pongo nervioso con solo tu presencia, odio cuando te veo con otra persona haciendo que me ponga celoso, odio estos sentimientos que tengo por ti.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que mi respiración fuera entrecortada, una vez que me recupere pude ver el rostro de Kageyama en shock haciéndome pensar sobre lo que acababa de decir y una vez que vi la tontería que cometí me puse rojo hasta las orejas.

El agarre de Kageyama a mi cintura y en mi espalda dejo de tener fuerza, dejándome con la tentación de irme y no lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo fuera de la vista de Kageyama pero lamentablemente fracase en mi intento de huida, ya que Kageyama se recuperó al instante, agarrándome otra vez de mi cintura, (pero ahora sin tanta fuerza) antes de que pudiera ir al gimnasio.

Forcejé para que me dejara ir pero Kageyama me abraso por atrás haciendo que mi plan de huida fracasara por segunda vez. Sentía en mi espalda el corazón de Kageyama totalmente acelerado haciéndome sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hinata.- la respiración de Kageyama sonaba entrecortada igual que su voz.- dime que esto no es un sueño.

\- Yo…no se.- mi voz era temblorosa y como no si acabo de cometer la estupidez más grande.

\- Hinata.- el abrazo que tenía Kageyama sobre mí se hizo más fuerte pero sin lastimarme.- Te amo, estaba molesto porque habías estado evitándome, ni siquiera me dirigías la mirada, no me decías nada y luego te vi con Nishinoya y eso me cabreo.

La confesión de Kageyama me hizo poner más rojo si es que podía, no quería que me viera a la cara, no quería que esto acabara, no quería que Kageyama se separara de mí, no quería que esto se convirtiera solo en un simple sueño.

Sentí como Kageyama me dio la vuelta sin soltar mi cintura, cuando eso paso baje mi cabeza, no quería que me viera, aun no, no estaba seguro de que fuera realidad. La mano de Kageyama me agarro del mentón con delicadeza para poder verme a la cara lo cual me sorprendió.

Estuvimos un rato mirándonos a los ojos que para mí, me pareció una eternidad, sin movernos, sin decir algo, sin dejar de vernos, hasta que Kageyama empezó a inclinarse.

Hinata.- su voz era ronca, haciendo que diera un respingo ante la voz, se detuvo a unos milímetros de mi rostro examinándome, comprobando si realmente quería el tan anhelado contacto.

Perdiendo toda la razón me estire apoyándome en los brazos de Kageyama dándole entender que quería con tal desesperación el contacto, cerrando mis ojos esperando el beso. Cuando los labios de Kageyama por fin tocaron los míos, me sentí completamente en las nubes, no quería separarme de él pero por la falta del oxígeno tuvimos que hacerlo, aunque el beso fue sin experiencia no me importo ya que para mí fue el mejor del mundo.

Como estaba anocheciendo tuvimos que irnos ante la mirada de todos, ni siquiera hicimos la limpieza y tal vez se molestaría el capitán pero no nos importó, ni siquiera las miradas incrédulas de todos al vernos tomados de las manos, ni tampoco nos importó lo que nos dirían las personas al vernos, ni tampoco nos importó el camino ya que seguíamos besándonos, ni tampoco nos importó que alguien nos viera en la casa de Kageyama, si nada nos importó, después de todo tendríamos el tiempo para preocuparnos de eso después.

Y así fue como todo empezó.

* * *

Hola, realmente soy nueva en todo esto asi que espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia.

También si tengo alguno que otro error de ortografía, gramática y coherencia diganmelo.

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar por favor, (_)

Bye bye. Solaire


End file.
